


stephen I

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Claustrophobia, Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Prank Wars, Uncle Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Stephen and Clint have an evil prank war going on between each other. Despite Natasha's warnings to stop, they continue to hurt/scare each other. Until Peter ends up on the receiving end.





	stephen I

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I'm really glad for because I wouldn't have any other ideas atm. I'm going to Paris on Saturday!! Can't wait to have some time off.

For as long as he could remember, eter had been scared of small locked spaces. He was fine going through small spaces he knew had an exit, but if he was locked somewhere, he would start to tremble terribly. 

This wasn't necessarily anything that affected his life terribly. It never actually came to thought really. 

Stephen and Clint had had a crazy prank war going on between them for a few weeks. They wouldn't stop, no matter how many times Nat told them to because 'at some point, one of you is going to end up crying'. The pranks included anything from dropping paint on someone's head to throwing them off the building and save them just before death. The others were surprised that none of the two pranksters had peed their pants in fear yet (officially;). 

Clint hadn't pulled a prank in a week, and Stephen was going crazy, he reacted exaggeratedly to everything the archer did. It was a Saturday afternoon when Stephen was just hanging out on his couch, flipping through a book. Then he heard it: Someone was clearly crawling through the air vent above his head. Finally, Clint was pulling his next prank. Stephen grinned to himself. That was not happening today. 

Using the force, Stephen bent the vent in just the right way to have Clint stuck in a space that he could still lie down in, making the walls soundproof in the process, so that no one would hear Clint for at least an hour. Hey, a forced nap was not the worst, right? 

Meanwhile Clint was enjoying a bath in the comfort of his chambers. His latest prank was going quite well: Not doing a thing and seeing Stephen get more and more paranoid as the hours passed was a lot of fun. 

 

At the same time, Peter was living through his worst nightmare. He'd only wanted to visit his uncle when suddenly the air vent had bent in strange directions, successfully trapping him. At first Peter thought this was a joke, but when no one answered him, his heart rate picked up on speed. He screamed his lungs out used all his energy to kick the walls of the vent but no one seemed to hear him.

Peter started to cry after a few more minutes. He was scared, he couldn't breathe and he started to feel entirely hopeless. What if the tower was being under attack and he was just going to die right there without a chance to help daddy and pops? It had been a solid 40 minutes but now the peak had been reached. 

 

"Hey Strange guy," Clint said when Stephen entered the kitchen. 

Stephen laughed. "Okay, how did you do it you superspy?"

Clint shot him a confused glare. "Do what?"

"Haha, very funny."

Once they came to the conclusion that Clint had truly no idea of what was going on, Stephen created a portal into the actual enclosed space, to see what he'd trapped. 

"Uncle Stephen!" Peter sobbed and Strange leaped forward to engulf the 13-year old in a hug and brought him into the kitchen safe and sound. Peter hid his face in his uncle's chest while the other one stroke his hair. He couldn't react to his uncle's countless apologies and to their cooing. 

Natasha entered the kitchen after a while and looked at the scene confused. "Guess you were right," Clint said and stared at the floor.

The assassin's prophecy was properly fulfilled when she was done taking care of the men's punishment. Peter was her favorite nephew after all, and what was done to him was done 10 times worse to the other person.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing a new book named muscle, the first chapter is already posted. Check it out if you want to!


End file.
